With increasing cellular telephonic communications, an increasing number of communication sites (also called “cell sites” or “cell towers”) are employed to improve the cellular signals in a cellular network and handle the volume of devices connected to the network. A communication site is a cellular telephone site in which antennas and electronic communications equipment are placed. The site is typically on an elevated structure, such as a radio mast, tower, or at a high place, to create a cell in a cellular network. The elevated structure may support antennas, one or more sets of transmitter/receiver transceivers, digital signal processors, control electronics, a GPS receiver for timing, primary and backup electrical power sources, and sheltering. The increasing number of cell sites improves overlap for “handover” to or from other cell sites. A handover occurs when a device's signal transfers from one cell site to another, while in use, to either select the strongest immediate signal, or while the device is in motion, such as in a train or car.
Although sometimes called “cell towers,” the site's antennas and electronic communications equipment may be mounted on a building rather than a discrete tower. Cell sites are also commonly called base transceiver stations (BTS), mobile phone masts, or base stations sites. Oftentimes, the cell site will be a co-location for multiple mobile operators, and therefore will include multiple base stations at a single site.
Some cities and municipalities require that cell sites, for safety and aesthetic reasons, be covered or be inconspicuous to the general public. Therefore, the mast, antennas, and electronic communications equipment of the cell site are typically disguised as something else, for example, a flag pole, street lamp, or a tree (e.g., a palm tree), or as rooftop structures or urban features, such as chimneys or panels designed to blend with their surroundings. These installations are generally referred to as concealed cell sites or stealth cell sites. Most commonly, cell sites are covered with a shroud to disguise the electronic communications equipment.
The shrouds are typically manufactured from materials that will not interfere with the radio signals transmitting to and from the cell sites. These materials are commonly referred to as “radio-frequency (RF) transparent.” The maximum range of the cell site, affecting the desired density of cell sites in a given area, depends on many circumstances, including the design and materials of the shrouds covering the antennas. Device signals do not require a clear line of sight to an antenna, but a higher amount of radio interference will degrade or eliminate reception. A shroud designed with materials that are more RF transparent will increase the effectiveness of the cell site.
In addition, the shrouds are typically configured to provide access to the cell sites on a regular basis for servicing and general maintenance of the antennas and electronic communications equipment contained within the shroud. In that regard, shrouds are typically designed as a non-metallic panel system that is constructed using non-metallic fasteners, such as screws. Because of the many fasteners involved in these shrouds, maintenance can be time consuming, and oftentimes dangerous work at high heights. For example, removing the panels in heavy winds or rain can be treacherous for the technician and a hazard for bystanders on the ground below.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved communication site shroud design to provide enhanced accessibility to the internal components of the site and increased safety for the technicians. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fulfilling these and other needs.